Wash is Alive?
by Zolphia
Summary: What if Wash had never died in Serenity. What if instead his body had been taken by a remaining Reaver crew, who for some reason fixed him up. Now the crew of Serenity has taken on a new mission to save a little girl from an abandoned Reaver ship. Along the way they may learn that their precious pilot is still alive and in need of a rescue mission.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Firefly, the rights belong to Joss Whedon and crew. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it please Review! I hope you like it, please tell me if I have made any grammar mistakes.**

Serenity Movie Ending (slight change):

The day had been devastating for everyone. Many of their friends had their very own memorials on Mr. Universe's moon. But the most protruding question on every ones mind was, what happened to Wash's body? River had destroyed the Reavers. The crew had made their way back up to Serenity's flight deck, and was shocked to find Wash's body was missing. The crew felt devastated and concluded that a Reaver ship must have gotten away and taken Wash's body with it.

3 months later:

Mal looked out the pilot window and watched as they entered in the outer planets territory. They were headed to the moon Dyton, for Badger had a job for them. Once they landed Mal, Zoe and Jayne went to talk with Badger. Jayne's hand holding onto his gun as they felt eyes following them, they whipped into an alley and pulled out their guns. Badger appeared before them with six men and said, "Calm down, you all seem a little jumpy today."

Badger's annoying smirk played on his face, and Mal just groaned as he recognized the shorter man. Mal and Zoe put down their guns and Mal looked over at Jayne and said, "Put it down Jayne, he asked us to come here for a job. Which means he does not plan on killing us."

Badger smiled and said, "That's right, after all you lot are my best employees." Mal grimaced and said, "Hey now, we are not your employees. It just happens that you are the middleman that helps us fine the jobs. So hurry up and tell us what needs to be done so we can be on our way."

Badger sighed and said, "You lot always want to get straight down to business. I can not even get you to sit down for some tea anymore." Mal just raised an eyebrow and waited for Badger to get on with it. Zoe was standing stoic as she watched Badger's crew carefully, looking to see if anyone was a little too twitchy.

Jayne on the other hand lit up at the mention of tea. "Well hey, tea does not sound to bad. Especially if you have those little biscuits too." Mal just groaned and gave Jayne a looked that says shut your trap. Jayne turned his head down and just grumbled about it being free food and all.

Badger just chuckled and said, "I need you to get something from an old Reaver ship. You see for some reason a big name Mayors daughter was kidnapped by bandits who asked for a huge ransom. But before the switch could happen Reavers attacked the ship. We thought the girl was dead for sure, but then we got this message from her.

Badger pulled out a video and pressed play. A young girl around the age of twelve appeared. She had long brown and disheveled hair, wore wore a tattered yellow sundress with small stains of blood. Her eyes showed fear as she talked into the video. Her shaking voice said, "Papa, I do not know why but I am alive. The creatures placed me in this chamber with someone else. The other one is alive and seems in pretty bad condition. I do not know what they plan to do, but it seems as though their ship broke down. They may be planning to take a new one. I am scared papa please come and get me."

Mal's eyes were narrowed as he watched the video. Zoe looked at the captain and wondered what the best option would be. Jayne on the other hand was shaking his head vigorously and saying, "No way we are not going on a ship full of Reavers.

Badger smiled and said, "That is the thing you do not have to, for some reason they took a new passenger ship and left the girl. She is the only one left on the ship from the heat signature we found."

Mal hated the idea of putting his crew in danger for one little girl. That may not even be alive, but he knew from the look that Zoe gave him. They were going to go save the young girl. She was so young and their morals got the better of them. Jayne saw the looks and groaned then said, "Fine you guys can go put yourselves in danger I am going to stay on the ship."

Jayne was stubborn with his answer until he heard Badger say, "By the way the award is 600,000 platinum's." Jayne's eyes lit up and shouted, "Mal we need to take this job and save that poor innocent girl." Mal just rolled his eyes and told Badger, "We will take the job." Zoe sighed and said, "Are you sure we are ready for this sir?" Mal nodded and said, "It is a good thing we have our little Reaver killer on the crew." Mal's mind went back to the time that River had slaughtered the Reaver's as they rushed her. Zoe nodded and drove them back to the ship.

Mal sighed as he thought about what the hell he was going to tell the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 1

**I of course do not own firefly…sadly **

**Chapter 1 has made its appearance, Yay! RATE and Review!**

**Please tell me if I have made any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Kaylee's face was covered in engine grease when she looked up as she listened to the familiar crackle of the intercom coming on. The captain's voice echoed through the engine room. She listened as Mal announced that he wanted everyone in the cargo bay.

Kaylee grinned as she wiped her hands and skipped her way to the cargo bay. The sound of the captain's voice meant the meeting with badger had gone well. Kaylee walked in just as Simon and River. She blushed as she saw Simon wave too her and walk up beside her. "Nice to see yah Simon, how is everything?" Kaylee looked at him with a smile. Her heart beat fast as Simon turned towards her and with his signature smile said, "Well I have managed to clean up the supplies and taken some more samples of Rivers blood."

Kaylee felt a little loss and just said, "Well that is nice." Simon mentally smacked himself as he realized they probably did not really care.

Kaylee and Simon looked up when they heard Captain Mal clear his throat. "When you too love birds are finished, I have some important things to say." Simons face turned beat red, while Kaylee just stated, "Yes Captain tight pants." Inara chuckled at this reference and Mal just rolled his eyes.

Mal then proceeded to tell the crew about the job. Inara was shell-shocked and Kaylee's face fell. They had just got done dealing with Reavers not that long ago and the thought scared her. Simon's face grew serious and River stayed emotionless.

Inara was the first to speak, "Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean since when have we trusted in Badgers word?" Kaylee piped in and said, "Inara's right captain, how do we know that the Reavers really left?"

Mal nodded understanding their worries. "We are just going to have to have faith. The video does confirm the girl was alive though, when she was captured. That gives us hope and isn't that something we have always gone with, hope. Now I am not expecting all of you on board for this. In fact Inara you could always go to one of the nearby planets. We can drop you off and anyone that wishes to go with."

Kaylee spoke up and said, "I am with you whatever decision you make Captain." Simon nodded and said, "You will need a doctor if anything happens. Plus I doubt River would want to leave this. In fact no matter how much I hate the idea of it, I know she will want to be in the action."

River gave a small smile to her brother and said, "I go were I feel I am needed and now I feel needed by my crew….my family." Mal smiled at River, she had grown up so much in these past few months.

He then looked to Inara, she sighed and said, "Well I am definitely staying, there is no way I can let you cause trouble without at least someone sane minded on this ship." Mal nodded his thanks and said, "Well then I guess that is settled. Come on Zoe lets head to our destination."

Zoe and Mal went upstairs and then entered into the cockpit. Mal took the Pilot see and Zoe the assistant pilot. Zoe looked over at the dinosaurs that still stood upon the dash. Her face fell slightly in sadness, and then she quickly turned her head towards the front. Mal gave her a nod and they turned on the ship and launched into the air.

Serenity slowly rose out of the moons atmosphere and into the waiting arms of the solar system. They flew past planets and space debris floated by every once in a while. Mal's face was serious as he flew his ship. He turned on the intercom and stated, "Everyone we are about to enter Reaver territory be ready for anything.

Jayne went into his room and pulled down a sheet on the wall of his bed. His guns lined up neatly. He grinned as he took a hold of some of his favorites. He grabbed a hold of Vera and attached it to his back. Then after glancing around, he pocketed a few grenades.

Kaylee was in the engine room ready to make any sort of quick maneuvers. Simon sat with River in the infirmary and Inara had made her way to the cockpit. She watched through the window along with Zoe and Mal.

Mal slowed down the Serenity as his sensors began to beep. They were approaching the abandoned ship. Mal's eyes were sharp and unwavering as he slowed down the firefly vessel. He took in a deep breath and he shared a concerned glance with Zoe. Their vessel gently bumped into the abandoned Reaver's vessel.

The rest of the crew held their breath and waited for their captain's commands.

**2 Months and 3 weeks ago:**

_Wash's eyes flung open and he looked down. He hands trailed over his stomach, he could not understand why he was still alive. He looked around the room and wondered was this what heaven looked like. If that was so he planned on sending in a huge complainant to the higher ups. For he did not see any bars or even 50 virgins, though he would rather be in the arms of the wife. He could just picture the moment Zoe saw him hanging around other women. She would make him wish he had a chance to die again._

_Wash's eyes grew wide as a door opened. He yelled in surprise and fear as a Reaver entered the room. Wash struggled against the chains that kept him bound to the table. At that moment he wished that he were just dreaming. But he knew from the ways things were playing out he would have no such luck. _

_The Reaver approached him and patted Wash's stomach at the spot the hole from the wood would have been. Wash thought they were testing his flesh and stated, "You know you really would not like my taste. I am just bone and large muscles, you would not like the toughness that is me." Wash gave one of his best smiles and the Reaver just grunted._

_At this point Wash was sweating bullets as he wondered what the Reaver planned. Then he felt his chains being taken of and the Reaver roughly grabbed his arm. The bulky creature had scars all across its bodies. Blood still dripped from the side of its sinister and misshapen mouth._

_Wash gulped and tried to struggle against the hulk like creature to no avail. He then found himself tossed into a damp cell. He looked around with confusion clearly painted on his face. Then he yelled after the retreating Reaver, "Yeah you better leave, because a few more minutes and I would have escaped from you." Wash kept his humor running, as he knew it was the one thing that was going to keep him semi sane minded._

_He feared what the Reavers were planning for his future. His eyes scanned the cell hoping to find some way to escape. But there was nothing but a bucket in the corner. Wash slouched against the wall and wondered if the crew even knew he was alive._


	3. Chapter 2

** PeoplepersonImnot Thank you for your review! I am glad you like it and it will be fun writing Zoe's reaction! **

**Thank you to everyone following the story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Oh and please inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Mal's eyes looked over the ship before them. It was covered in red markings and looked black and condemned. Mal looked over at Zoe and they gave each other a knowing nod. Zoe shut off Serenity and placed the ship in a stealth mode position. Mal's voice rang over the intercom. "I want every one down in the cargo bay."

Mal rose from his seat and made his way towards the staircase. Inara and Zoe followed closing behind him. When they reached the cargo bay, Jayne was already there with his weapons in tow. Mal groaned, but then thought better to say anything. Having more weapons was better than not enough, especially in the situation they were headed into. River came in with two long blades at her side and Simon with his medical kit.

Kaylee on the other hand came in a little nervous. Her arms were shaking and her hand held a pistol. Mal stepped up to Kaylee and kindly laid a hand upon her arm. "You know Kaylee we are going to need some one to watch Serenity for us. Do you think you can do that? Just watch her good and proper and make sure to open her up when we return with the kid." Kaylee's face fell in relief, she then nodded at Mal and said, "Of course sure, I will make sure nothing happens to the ship." Mal grinned and said, "That's my girl." He then patted her gently on the head and walked over to Simon and River. "Doc I would ask you what you could possibly think you are doing. But I realize we may need your help if the girl is severely injured."

Mal then looked at Inara and said, "There is no way I am letting a companion get involved in this bloody mess." Inara's eyes narrowed as she said, "I am a part of this whether you like it or not." Mal just chuckled, "Thought you might say that, so I am going to have to ask you to stay with Kaylee. We both know that she should not have to be shooting at anything. Plus you have a better arm any way." Inara scanned Mal's face, but ended up giving a slight sigh. She knew that this was the best job she was going to get from him.

Zoe had already grabbed her guns, while Mal was handing out the orders. Mal's placed his hands upon his lucky pistols. He turned and gave Jayne a slight nod. "Jayne I want you to watch over the doc. I do not want to hear any complaints either. River you come up front with Zoe and I. We are going to need your sharp senses." River walked over to Zoe and Malcolm and said, "Yes captain." Jayne gave a slight grumble and just turned to Simon and said, "Stay close, I am not gonna be baby sitting you. You will have to keep up all on your own."

Simon just rolled his eyes at Jayne and the group began to move out. Inara and Kaylee watched as they exited the ship. The crew walked into the old Reaver ship. They felt air rush past them as Inara closed up the hull. Simon took a deep shuttering breath. Jayne eyes were pealed and his face serious, his hair stood on end as he nervously made his way.

Mal and Zoe were in soldier mode, prepared for anything to happen. While River seemed strangely excited as she bounced through the ship. She started chanting in small whispers, "Nothing, nothing seems to be here. We are ok, no Reavers are here to cause harm." Mal looked over at Zoe, who did not seem to trust in the girl's words. As they made there way through the sharp halls and rooms. They checked every corner and crevice. They had found nothing so far, which they felt unsure if it was a good or bad thing. They made their way to the last room, it would have probably been the Reaver's storage room.

River stopped suddenly and looked as though she were listened for something. This caused the others to tense up and Jayne to cock his gun. Their ears strained to hear something and their guns were held tight. Then Mal's eyes went wide as he heard a small voice trail through the door. Mal kicked open the door and the crew ran in and scanned the room. No Reaver's stood in waiting; there was just a small 12-year-old frightened girl. Her green eyes scanned the faces before her. She looked slightly hesitant as she saw the weapons. River had her head cocked to the side and she was rocking side to side.

Mal ushered Simon over and said, "You probably look the nicest go and approach the girl. Simon nodded and he walked slowly over to the girl. "Hello, we were sent here by your father to save you. We promise that no harm will come to you. Now can you tell me if you were hurt anywhere?"

The girl watched Simon warily and then shook her head no. Simon gave a small smile and held his hand out to her. She slid a little closer to him and then grasped his hand. Simon helped her to her feet and then ushered Jayne over. Jayne sighed and then proceeded to pick up the girl and placed her in his arms bridal style. The girls arms wrapped around the large man's neck and she pushed herself close to him. Her body still shaking in fear and shivering from the cold.

Zoe sighed in relief and felt glad that the girl was safe. She turned to the captain and said, "Are you ready sir." Mal nodded and stated, "Lets get out of here as quick as we can." Zoe took up the back, while River and Mal headed the front. They made their way back in a quick fashion. Inara and Kaylee were waiting for them and had the door open the minute they saw Rivers head bop around the corner. Inara felt relief flood through her when she noticed now of the crew was hurt and they had found the girl alive.

The young girl did not speak as they placed her in the infirmary to rest. River stayed with her as the others went out to talk. Rivers eyes followed the girl and she asked, "What is your name?" The girl looked at her and just whispered into Rivers ear Amber. River smiled and gently patted Amber's head as they looked out the glass window at the others.

Mal raised an eyebrow and then looked at Simon and said, "Your sister has some way with kids. Well looks like the job went smoothly and surprisingly Badger did not lie. Now we can return and get a pretty penny for saving the girl."

Jayne grinned happy that the job had been so easy. Zoe on the other hand had a very serious and brooding face. Mal looked at her and said, "What is the matter Zoe?"

Zoe looked up and said, "It just do not feel right Capt. I mean for a girl to be left alive and then abandoned by Reaver's. I just do not get why they did not kill her or at least take her with them on their new ship. Something is just wrong about this situation and the little girl in there is the only one that can tell us."

Mal's face fell sullen and he looked into the infirmary. His eyes fell on the frightened young girl who sat holding tightly to River's arm. He nodded and said, "Yeah, we need to figure that out." Simon and Inara looked up and simultaneously said, "You do not plan on doing that right now?" Inara continued on, "Has that girl not been through enough for today?"

Mal shook his head in sadness and stated, "The fresher in her mind it is the better. You both do not have to be present if you do not like the idea." Mal just felt their glares, but ignored it. Mal and Zoe then proceeded to enter the infirmary. Mal said, "I know you are scared and have been through a lot. But we need to know some things about what happened." Zoe then stepped in knowing that it would probably be better for the girl. If a woman was talking instead of a rough man, Mal opened his mouth ready to say something. But he was shut down by a glare from Zoe. He just grunted as Zoe bent next to Amber. "Sweaty we just need to know why the Reaver's just left you there. Amber took a shuttering breath and in a very small voice said, "A man helped me." Zoe's eyes grew wide and she looked at Mal with slight confusion. Everyone had gathered near the window anxious to hear the girl's story. Zoe gently grasped the girls' hand and said, "Go on sweaty what about this man?" So Amber spoke of her getting taken onto the Reaver ship and what exactly happened one month ago.

**One-Month Ago:**

Wash sat doodling against the wall with a sharp rock he had found. He had been counting the days of his imprisonment, while also making little doodles of dinosaurs upon the wall. He was still confused why the Reaver's fed him, but did not torture and eat him. He first thought that they just wanted to fatten him up first. But from the rations he got that was definitely not it. Wash then jumped up when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the cell. Wash looked on in horror as the Reaver's carried a young girl by the collar. They tossed her into the cell and Wash managed to catch her. He looked down at the brown haired girl and asked if she was ok. He then questioned her about what had happened. She told the story of the bandits and how the scary monsters had killed and eaten her kidnappers. He rocked the girl and apologized for the horrible things she must have scene. Then Wash began to wonder, what was the reason for the Reaver's to keep this girl alive to. Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore. The Reaver's continued to feed the two until the ship broke down. Wash thought this was the end of them for sure.

But an idea suddenly struck him as the Reaver's began to approach to take them to the newly concurred ship. Wash cut off some of Amber's hair and told her to be quiet. Then he proceeded to bundle a few rocks in some torn up blankets that had been in the cell. He placed the hair on the bundle and made it look like he was carrying the girl. He then told Amber to hide and he rose as the Reaver's roughly grabbed his arm and escorted him. The blankets smelled like the girl thanks to the hair. Amber hid in a corner and waited for a few days until she felt sure they were gone. Then she made her way to the storage room and waited just rocking back and forth.

Wash felt relief and the Reaver's did not find out tell it was far too late. But they still did not harm Wash. Wash began to watch the Reaver's faces when they brought him substance. He began to see something he had not seen in those disfigured faces in a long time. It was something human deep within their eyes as if they saw Wash as something they had lost long ago. It was as if he was a part of their lost family and humanity. Wash nerves were on high alert, for he did not know how long the Reaver's would have this strange feeling within them.

**Present Time:**

Amber finished talking about the man who saved her. The crew looked at her with slight awe and confusion. Mal stepped forward and said, "Do you know this mans name?" Amber's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. Her innocent voice said, "He never told me, but he did teach me this song. He said that I should sing it for my savors, for they may be the bravest of heroes. Also that through this song it may spark something within them or others they tell it to." Zoe looked at the girl curiously and then said, "Well then go ahead dear."

Amber gulped and then with a nod of her head began to sing. Jaynes face grew with anger the more he listened. Kaylee's face fell with shock her hand covering her mouth. Inara's eyes were filled with hope and Simon felt confusion. Mal's eyes turned immediately to Zoe, whose face was in shock and her eyes began to show the slightest glimmer of hope.

**This was the song.**

_Wash a man they call Wash_

_Oh he saves the crew and lands the ship_

_He has a great wife whose quick as a whip_

_He travels the world with the greatest crew_

_He is the hero of Serenity_

_The man they call Wash_

_With out this mighty pilot_

_The crew may have been lost_

_Even in the face of Reaver's he beats them right off_

_He escapes from death about 3-thousand times_

_The hero of Serenity_

_The man they call Wash_

Amber finished up the song and Mal burst out laughing. Jayne on the other hand said, "That twerp if he is alive I am gonna kick him for stealing my song." All eyes then fell onto Zoe. Zoe stepped forward and said, "This man did he have blonde hair and always made jokes of the situation?" Amber nodded and said, "Yes he did." Zoe's face filled with hope, and at the same time fired compassion. She turned to Mal and stated, "Lets go save my heroic husband shall we?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews and follows! I am sorry it took me awhile to post I have been very busy! Sorry for my short post. (I wanted to get this up fast so I did not read over this. I apologize for any mistakes!)**

**Gaben Thanks so much I will take those into account**

**PeoplePersonI'mNot Haha, it was fun writing!**

**Please Rate and Review**

Mal and Zoe had disappeared from the cargo bay. They now sat back in the pilot seats. The door was closed securely and Zoe turned to Mal and said, "What do you think captain?"

Mal turned towards Zoe with narrowed eyes and said, "What do you mean?" Zoe raised an eyebrow and said, "You have been quiet since you heard Amber's story." Mal sighed and said, "I am just wondering why a bandit ship came so close to the Reaver territory. They had no reason to be there if they wanted the money so bad. So what was the reason and what really bothers me is that we got this job from badger. Usually the jobs we get are meant to be quiet so why does a mayor want to keep his daughters kidnapping a secret. Something just does not seem right I do not want to blame it on the girl. But we cannot rule her out just yet. "

Zoe looked at Mal carefully as she nodded her head. He was right she needed to keep vigilant of the young girl. Something about her escaping like that just did not feel right. They would have to bring her back to her father to find out the truth. For if she was telling all that needed to be told then she could not come with them. At the thought of turning around though made Zoe's blood boil. She wanted to rush in and take her husband into her arms. But she knew that acting rashly would only get them all in trouble. So she kept herself calm and busy with helping copilot the firefly.

Meanwhile young Amber sat on the kitchen counter. Her legs dangling and kicking back and forth, a light hum escaping her throat. Her eyes watching the doorway contently, as River danced through the kitchen. Her elegant and small body gliding through the doorway and down towards the infirmary. Leaving the young brunette alone, a light smile playing across the girls face.

Kaylee came up from playing with engine parts. She entered the kitchen and was wiping her hands upon a small rag; as she looked over to see Amber hiding something away. Kaylee raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, you could just ask us. The captain would not mind giving something to yah if it worth given." Amber looked up in surprise and looked innocently at Kaylee, "I just wanted some bread for later sorry." Kaylee just grinned and said, "No biggie, I won't tell no one." Then Kaylee proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and head towards the cockpit.

Amber watched her leave and jumped down from her spot on the counter. She began to whistle as she skipped to the temporary bunk she had been given. Jayne watched her go by as he was sharpening his knife. He narrowed his eyes at the girl and mumbled, "Aint no good can come from a creepy kid like that. The sooner she gets off this here ship the better." Jayne then decided he would go voice his opinions to Mal. He stomped off towards the stairs and made his way up quickly. He entered the cockpit and found Kaylee there as well. Jayne voiced his concerns and was surprised when Mal agreed with him.

Mal turned towards Jayne and Kaylee, "Something just does not feel right, I agree Jayne. Kaylee I want you to be careful, make sure that someone is within hearing shot of wherever either of you go. Tell this to Simon and River as well. We will soon know once we interrogate the father.

Zoe then spoke up and stated sir, meteors ahead. Mal nodded and Kaylee ran down to the engine room without the captain even needing to say a ward. Kaylee put full force on the engines and Mal began evasive maneuvers. He swerved in and out of large and small pieces of space debris. They where nicked on the side by a loose object. It sent serenity and the crew in a spin. Mal forced the wheel and changed the firefly's direction. He stopped the dangerous spin and sped through the rest of the debris. Jayne was leaning against the door and he let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the travels went with little to no incidence. The crew kept a close watch on the young Amber. The young girl had done nothing to cause great suspicion, but Jayne had become worried when he found a kitchen knife had gone missing. They had searched the girl's room, while she slept and found nothing. But this did not cool their suspicions, in fact it made Kaylee skeptic and a little frightened of the girl.

Mal called out to the crew over the intercom. They had arrived at Dyton, the crew was tense as the ship landed. They had, had a large discussion about who would go into town. It ended up with Mal, Zoe, Simon and the little girl; Simon was there if something went horribly wrong. Jayne was not very happy with the arrangements, but he understood that someone needed to protect serenity and the rest of the crew.

The crew made their way to badgers meeting spot. Simon sat in the back with Amber. The little girl seemed more serious then excited, this caused Simon to watch her with cautious piercing eyes. Mal and Zoe hopped down from the four-wheeler and Mal assisted little Amber down. They walked towards what eerily looked like an abandoned warehouse. They entered through an old rusty door. Mal walked in and an uneasy feeling began to dwell in the pit of his stomach. Zoe must have felt the same; because when he looked over he noticed her hand tightly gripping the handle of her pistol, ready to draw it at any moment.

They entered into what seemed to be the lobby of the abandoned building. In the middle stood a man with short brown hair, he looked to be about 48. His face was stern, nearby stood Badger and his crew. Mal gave a nod to the man and said, "Well your daughter is back safe and sound." The mayor did not even acknowledge Mal; his eyes were dark as he stared at Amber. The first thing that came out of the man's mouth shocked everyone. "Who the hell are you and why do you claim to be my daughter?" A sly grin played upon the young girls face. While Mal, Zoe and Simon exchanged glances of shock and awareness. There hands lingering ready to grab their pistols at any moment.

**Wash Present Time:**

Wash looked at his many dinosaur drawings; he felt quite pleased with his work. He had gotten so caught up in the drawings that he had ended up forgetting to count his days there. He had now completely lost track of time and dates. It was like going back to the time of cavemen, except Wash was in a space ship and stuck with carnivorous humans.

Wash gave a light chuckle as he tried to lighten up his own mood. He looked out of his cell and wondered what the point of all of this really was. Why was he just sitting in a cell being fed? Nothing made since to Wash anymore, all he had left for himself was daydreams of Zoe in a black slinky dress. He had made a note to himself that if he got out of here alive he was going to buy a dress like in his fantasies for Zoe. Wash soon found himself leaning against the wall and wrapping a blanket about himself, he soon fell into a light sleep. His dreams were filled with the adventures on Serenity.


	5. Im back! Hiatus that took forever over!

I am so so so very sorry that I have been on Hiatus for so long. My school life just took over and my time to do my own writing disappeared. I eventually forgot I even left this, until recent messages have blessed my blog. I truthfully did not think anyone was reading or interested in my story, but now I know better. So first give your thanks to Mark who pulled me from my Hiatus as I do not wish to be cursed for leaving you all on such a large cliffhanger. Look forward to a new post that will be coming to my readers soon! Thank you for sticking with little old me.


	6. Chapter 4

**Here you are! For every lovable soul that waited, I am sorry if grammar sucks. I wanted to write and get this up as soon as I could to give you a new update!**

Mal looked towards Badger, "What does he mean this girl ain't his daughter, Badger? You better speak up or I am going to make sure the first bullet from my gun goes into you."

Badger shrugged, "I know just as much as you do, maybe you are the fools who screwed up. You probably saved the wrong assed girl."

"We never screw up our mission Badger, you're the one who screws it up for us." Zoe said, as her hand grasped the handle of her pistol. Her eyes scanning all of the players on the field, calculating how fast Mal and her would need to be to not get killed.

Meanwhile Simon backed up a bit unsure of what he could possibly do. Mal had given him a small gun, but Simon still had not mastered the art of using it. His hand then gently patted it, slightly relieved it was still on him in the first place.

It was then that the Mayor actually noticed the rest of the crew. "I don't know if you all planned this and had her send that message. But I only went with it, because I want to know what this bloody child thinks she is claiming. I have a wife and if she finds out about this damned liar of a child claiming to be mine. I am going to lose her for good this time. So speak up child."

"Oh daddy, don't be like that. Claiming you aren't my father. You know you are, after all I look like her don't I. I look like the mistress that your precious wife caught you with. She told you to get rid of the scandal before the election and you did, didn't you. In fact even after my mamma told you she was pregnant, well that just made you even more nervous. So you sent her off with money and made sure that the crew drove into Reaver territory. Well that was smart papa and I guess that's been I got all my indisputable planning from. But you just weren't smart enough, because after my mamma became a Reaver. She still was able to give birth to me and I became the true mastermind behind it all. Think about this a real human who grew up watching the Reaver's kill, I already felt among them so I did not lose my mind. Instead I used my mind and eventually I discovered for myself who was responsible for this magnificent outcome. You papa."

Mal was staring at the girl and he quickly drew out his pistol and pointed it at her head. Zoe pulled out her gun too, ready for any sudden movement or sign that Amber was going to rip out there throats.

The Mayor had fallen to the ground at mearly the mention of the mistress. His eyes filled with horror and a twinge of something else. A sort of need, need to connect with the beast that was his daughter. Badger tilted his head and looked at the girl with interest.

"So darling, what do you plan on doing all on your lonesome against a bunch of guys."

"Oh you can all go, you want to live dontcha? I just want my father. He is going to be the appetizer for my family you see."

Badger smiled and said, "Well you got me there, I don't really like getting my hands dirty with children anyways. See you later Mal, we are going to have to talk about this failure of a mission."

Mal glared at Badger, but just let him go for now. He turned back to the girl, knowing that she should not be allowed to live. Zoe looked at the captain with concern.

"Sir, do you really think you can do it. I mean she is just a girl." Zoe said.

Amber turned to them and smirked. "You think you can kill me. I doubt it especially since, I am a lot quicker." Amber said as she drew the knife she had stolen. Her movements quick as she slashed at Mal. Mal jumped back and slammed his hand on the trigger ready to shoot when Simon shouted, "NO! She is just a girl."

This would not have caused Mal to hesitate, but the ear-piercing screechs did. Amber slashed Mal's arm and blood began to trickle down as Zoe pulled him away. Amber giggled as she licked her knife ingesting the blood that had smeared it.

"Looks like my family got the coordinates." Amber said.

Mal, Zoe and Simon exchanged glances and started to run out.

"Wait don't leave me?" Mayor said.

Mal rolled his eyes and then with a grunt turned around and pulled the Mayor up with his good arm. All four ran out as Amber screamed in anger. She called for her father, but that just made them go faster. They hopped onto the four-wheeler and took off. The mayor was crying and screeching the whole way. Eventually Mal became agitated and dropped him in the middle of town, well more like slowed down a bit to push the man off and let him role. They watched as the mayors guards came running out of a building to help him up. Mal knew that they could possibly take on the reavers, but he would not stay to find out. Mal drove onto the serenity and started shouting out orders. Kaylee ran up confused with Jayne trailing behind carrying Vera.

"What the hells going on? You guys look like shit." Jayne said.

"Reavers, the reavers are coming and that girl was one of them." Mal said.

"What?" Kaylee said, her eyes lit up with shock and sadness.

"Wait Mal, we can't leave." Zoe said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, if it is Amber's family, that means Wash is on that ship."

Mal looked at Zoe and then at the rest of the crew. Jayne was gearing up his gun and a smile appeared on his lips as he said, "Well then, I get to bring the grenades."

**Wash Present time:**

_Updated song:_

_Wash the man they call Wash. _

_Well he flies the plane next to his _

_Badass wife, who beats al in sight_

_Jayne the man gets a kick to the head_

_And Wash well he saves the dead beats life_

_Because he is Wash the man they call Wash_

_Wash felt content with the update to his song and felt that Jayne could appreciate how creative he was. Or not , no Jayne would probably kick his ass. But then Zoe would kick Jayne's ass so everything would work out. Wash sat lost in his imagination, he missed the crew so much and would willing take a beating just to be able to hold his wife again and cruise through some meteorites. Well maybe not, especially if Mal would be back seat driving the whole time. Then it dawned on Wash, who was driving his baby? Was it Mal because if so, there was going to be so much damage and the controls are going to be so wacked out. Wash then felt a jolt in the ship as if they were traveling through a planets atmosphere. Wash jumped up wondering what could be going on, he also hoped they would bring in some fruit while they were out. He missed the juiciness of an apple. _


	7. Chapter 5

Mal's hand gripped the handle of his liberty hammer; the gun fit snuggly into his holster. He looked up to see Zoe with her own liberty hammer and an extra pistol. The palm of her hand rested on the liberty hammer and her face was stoic. Jayne walked out with Vera in his hands, about 3 large guns hanging from his back. His chest had to sheets of ammo hanging and he had a pistol hanging in his holster, with a few grenades lining the rest of the belt. A smile graced his lips as he loaded the gun with a quick hand motion. River jumped down from the upper level and landed knees bent on the floor, an axe and a sword gripped with white knuckles. Simon rushed down the stairs and rushed to river with worry. Before turning to Mal, along with Inara and Kaylee who each had a gun in their hand. Kaylee's hand was shaking the gun rattling in her hand. Causing Inara to gently touch Kaylee's arm and give her a warm smile.

Mal looked at his crew. "Okay, this is how things are going to go down. River and Jayne, you will be coming with Zoe and I to the Reaver ship. I want the rest of you to stay behind and guard the ship."

"What? No way. Wherever River goes I go." Simon stated.

Mal turned towards Simon a steely glare in his eyes. "No way, you will hold us back."

"No I will not. Besides, you are going to need a doctor. We have no idea what state Wash could be in."

"He's right Captain. Besides, I am sure Jayne will be more than willing to watch after the doc." Zoe said.

"What? No way, I wanted to kick some ass not baby sit." Jayne wined.

"Oh don't worry Jayne, I think we will all have a chance to encounter the Reavers." Mal said, his face dark and his hand gripping tighter to his guns handle.

"What about me capt? I can help, I know it." Kaylee said.

"No Kaylee, I want you to get yourself and Inara out of here. You're the only one I trust to make sure my baby doesn't fall to pieces."

"But sir?"

"No buts Kaylee. Inara make sure you fly out of her if we have not signaled you in 3 hours."

"Mal.." Inara said.

"Stop worrying, we have gone through worse."

"I doubt that...You better come back." Inara said and gave a small smile.

"Of course." Mal said and gave a wink before kissing Kaylee on the forehead and Inara on the cheek. Zoe walked up to Kaylee and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Be good little one, and don't worry yourself into a frenzy." Then Zoe, Mal and the rest of the crew headed out. Jayne gave a slight wave before he slanted his wrist back and walked out with Vera resting against his shoulder. Simon was falling after and then looked back at Kaylee who was wiping away a stray tear and her back was straight and tense. Simon's hand rubbed his arm for a bit, and then was ready to turn back towards the exiting crew and before he knew it he had changed his course. He returned and pulled Kaylee towards him, kissing her lips before turning and rushing after the crew his words trailing back.

"There's my promise to come back."

Kaylee just stood there for a second, before her bright red face opened into a large smile. She felt her confidence in the crew rise and her hope for Zoe to bring back Wash rose to extreme heights.

Mal jumped onto the four-wheeler that waited outside of Serenty. He looked back once more at the lone ship before speeding off.

He then turned to Zoe and asked, "So how do we know where the Reaver ship is or at least where it plans on landing."

"Wait, you don't even know where it is?" Simon said.

Zoe just pointed up and all eyes fell upon a black ship spattered with red in different parts. It was crashing into the forest and making a rough landing. Mal's eyes fell forward and his face fell stoic as he sped on. Jayne stared at the Reaver ship a shiver passing through him, making him grip tightly to Vera. Simon sat beside river with a quivering mouth, and eyes like saucers. River just sat beside her brother quietly, only a look of determination showing in her features.

Mal brought the vehicle to a shuttering halt and flipped of the engine. Simon opened his mouth to say something, only to find Jayne's hand clasped over his mouth. Jayne roughly put up a finger before his own mouth. Simon fell silent and then watched as Zoe and Mal disembarked moving quietly deeper into the woods. Zoe looked back and put up a hand. Leaving Jayne to lean back in his spot and River just to stare after the two figures.

Mal and Zoe soon found themselves behind bushes and a few boulders. They both glanced around either side of a boulder and squatted down as in the clearing before them was the giant Reaver ship and a small lone figure standing before the descending doors. Amber stood waiting for the doors to open. Mal's eyes trained on the small girls back as a group of Reaver's bumbled out on three smaller ships that hovered. A group of twenty was spread out on the multiple ships.

"I am glad you made it safely. Now it is time for you to get your fill. There is a feast waiting in town. I will lead the way, but none of you are allowed to kill the mayor. He is mine, understand?" Amber said.

The Reaver's grunted and then Amber quickly pulled herself on the larger of the ships. Her body seemed dwarfed and unnatural in the group of large disfigured creatures. She took the controls and soon the Reaver's zoomed off towards town. Zoe and Mal exchanged a look as they headed back to the rest of the crew.

Mal gritted his teeth and then stated. "Dammit. Okay change of plans. Jayne, you will take River and Simon to save Wash. While Zoe and I will go and save the damn towns people, you guys better get out of there safe. Then if you get Wash out, take him back to the ship and leave him and Simon there. Then you and River better come to town and help us out of the damn mess."

Jayne straightened himself up and gave a nod. "How the hell are you going to get to town though, if we are taking the four-wheeler?"

Mal just smiled and tilted his head to the entrance of the Reaver ship, where a hover craft just sat there asking to be kidnapped. "Oh and Jayne, don't get Simon killed, Okay?"

Jayne smirked and with a shrug said. "Can't make any promises." Zoe gave Jayne a glare, making him shrink a bit before he gave a curt nod and playful smile. Mal and Zoe slipped over to the Reaver ship guns drawn and as they spun in, they found a Reaver standing beside the ship. Mal grimaced, he realized he would have to try and get closer to the Reaver. The quitter the sound, the better it would be for the rest of his crew to move around silently on the ship when looking for Wash. The Reaver began to turn in Mal's direction just in time for the muzzle of Mal's gun to shoot him dead. The hideous creature fell to the floor and sent a rattle through the grates. Then Mal and Zoe hopped onto the hover ship and after messing with the controls and crashing into the floor of the docking door. They left the hatch and sped off towards town.

Jayne, Simon and River moved quietly into the hatch and Jayne's face scrunched as he looked about the entrance.

"Smells awful. The least the damn things could do is clean up a bit." Jayne stated.

"I don't know, I think it smells about the same as your room." Simon Said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what, just shut up and stay behind me. Your freak of a sister can take the rear."

"I will be more help then you." River said, her voice level and emotionless.

Jayne just grunted and walked into the Reaver's ship, his eyes scanning the area and his hear prickling up on his arms.

_Somewhere else on the ship:_

_Wash traced his fingers along the dinosaurs that had taken up wall space on every turn. He found himself on the floor after the ship and slammed to a landing, sending Wash tumbling to the ground. He decided it was safer to be on the floor at that point. Then Wash heard pounding steps and he sat up. His body tense as he watched a legion of Reaver's rush by, a rotting odor flittered into Wash's prison. He scrunched his noise and kept his eyes trained on the crowd. Whatever was going on, it was not good for the people who lived in whatever planet they had landed on. Wash leaned himself against the cold wall and closed his eyes, his mind escaping from reality and falling upon Zoe in her black slinky dress. _


End file.
